godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Extinction
Note What is this doing here?! This is a Godzilla/kaiju fanon wiki, not a Jurassic Park fanon wiki. This doesn't belong here unless it's a crossover... SHOCKWAVE5050 18:13, December 12, 2012 (UTC)Yay! You read my story, and to answer a few questions. One, I put it on this site because it was about monsters destroying a city/the world. Second, I would have put it on the Jurassic Park fanon wiki, but the only thing this has in common with Jurassic Park is the names of the charactors, and the logo. Speaking of the logo, I looked on google.com for a logo that said Extinction without the Jurassic Park logo, but I couldn't so I just uploaded the coolest thing I could find. I hope that answers whoever the hell wrote the above question, and I will have a Godzilla fan story up later today(I hope). So stop your bitching! I know the guy who posted that above. He says he wasn't bitching, he was making a notification and he was surprised by your reaction. Never the less thanks for the answers to the questions. "This doesn't belong here unless it's a crossover..."; Sorry about that, it seemed very Jurassic Park. Welcome to Zilla Fanon Wiki. SHOCKWAVE5050 18:13, December 12, 2012 (UTC)Well, okay. Thanks, and I promise with the seqeul, Extinction 2 (there will be a subtitle), there will be Godzilla action in that and I hope you enjoy that. So thanks, and enjoy. Good so far, better than good by a lot of standards. Like the story. I'm the same guy who talked to you earlier. Not to sound like an advertiser but one of my friends(not the one that wrote the notification) has wrote a story on this wiki. He was wondering if you would like to read it. It contains some errors because he couldn't fix some vandalism but the story is still there, it's not nearly as long as your's. Well, if you want to read it, here's a link: [link] (if you read it, please leave a message on its talk page). SHOCKWAVE5050 15:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Cool and I would love it if you read my other fanfic's Gigan's Return, and Godzilla vs Ultramen. Gigan's Return is seperate continuity, and Godzilla vs Ultramen is a prequel to Extinction. Check it out. Sure, I'll check them out. I bet they'll be great. When I read them, I'll post a message on each. (I used a different computer to say this so you might not recognize me) That page I linked to is being worked on, me and the friend are extending the rampage scene in Chapter 5. SHOCKWAVE5050 22:10, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Excuse me, but I would like for you to check out my other love; Transformers! Since I'm going to wirte a Godzilla vs. Transformers fanfiction after the Extinction sequel, I would love for you to check out tfwiki.net, and I will put a link here: http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Main_Page, this is just so you can get an idea of who these characetors are, and thier personalities. Thanks in advance. Transformers?! I am a fan of Transformers too. Nice to see that we have other common grounds. Looking forward to your Godzilla vs Transformers. One of my friends that calls himself the "Answerer" is making one, too. We use each other's computers, I used his to give you this message. His isn't complete, he doesn't work much. I'm half way through Gigan's Return.